Her Saviour
by Blood-Smeared Shuriken
Summary: KakaHina [Kakashi x Hinata] Kakashi saves Hinata from a terrifying encounter.


**Disclaimer// **I don't own any characters etc in this story except for the smelly, hairy would-be rapist, and to be honest I don't want him. The song is by Amy Lee, the lead singer of Evanescence, one of my all time favourite bands (right up there next to A.F.I.) and Seaver (or Seether, not sure which). It's like duet. Seaver/Seether sings the first full verse, Amy sings the second and they sort of sing together on the choruses (can you tell that I'm not a singer/have anything to do with music beyond listening to it?) Alright enough of my garbage, onto the story.

Her Saviour

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away._

_I__'__ll keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well._

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain._

Hinata was walking home from the hospital late one night when it happened. A huge hairy man smelling of rank sweat rushed from an alleyway and cannoned into her. She let out a terrified shriek but before she could do much, he had shoved her into another alley and had her pressed up against a wall, breathing heavily right into her face, a hand slapped over her mouth to stop her from screaming again.

He grinned at her. "You an' me is gonna have us a little fun, sweetie," he growled in her ear, his piggy little eyes lighting up with anticipation. Hinata whimpered, so terrified she could barely breathe. Suddenly there was a loud crunching sound and a look of shock flickered across the horrible man's face before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed twitching to the floor, revealing the tall, silver-haired man who'd just immobilised him. Most of the mans face was hidden behind a black ninja mask and slanted headband, but what little of it Hinata could see looked worried. She recognised him instantly, even in the gloom of the rank alleyway. It was Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's former sensei.

"Hinata!" he said, stepping forward and catching her as her knees folded. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to his body. He was shocked by how cold she felt.

Hinata found that she couldn't talk, just started crying uncontrollable into Kakashi's vest. He tightened his hold around her, and with one last lethal look at the now unconscious man to remember his features for a report to Tsunade later or just plain old revenge, he transported the two of them to his apartment.

_Because I__'__m broken_

_When I__'__m lonesome_

_And I don__'__t feel right_

_When you__'__re gone away._

Hinata vaguely noticed Kakashi transporting them away from that awful alley and felt hopelessly grateful to him. But she still couldn't stop crying. If he hadn't of come just then, that man would've…

She gasped as the terror of it hit her again and again in unforgiving waves of hysteria. She cried and cried and Kakashi just held onto her, not speaking, just warming her coldness with his body, letting her cry until the tears dried up and she lay exhausted against his chest, her fingers curled weakly into a fist, holding a handful of his jacket.

Kakashi picked her up then and carried her over to his bed, carefully tucking her in and then turning to go, heading for the couch. Hinata saw he was going and sat upright abruptly, all of her tiredness banished with terror. "D-don't l-l-leave me!" she half yelled, terror obvious in her huge, light grey eyes. Her dark, dark purple hair was all mussed around her tear streaked face. Kakashi looked at her expressionlessly for a few seconds then he nodded. "I'm not going anywhere," he said reassuringly. "Well, actually I am – to get you some painkillers and a glass of water – but I'll be back in just a minute okay?"

"P-promise?" Hinata asked painfully.

"Hey…" Kakashi crossed the room and ducked down so they were eye to eye. He brushed his hand lightly across her cheek. "I'll look after you, Hinata. I promise. I won't leave you until you tell me to."

Hinata's hand came up almost involuntarily to grasp his. He smiled at her, his eyes creasing the way they always did. Hinata felt her heart speed up. She'd always been a little afraid of Kakashi when she was a Genin but now she was an adult, nearly twenty, and Kakashi was just… hot.

He leant forward and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes."

Hinata did as she was told and a second later she gasped as his lips pressed to hers. She nearly opened her eyes but remembered that he'd told her to keep them closed. He kissed her slowly, deeply, reassuring her that he'd look after her.

When he pulled back she was nearly asleep anyway, her eyes still closed, so he eased her back onto the pillows and tucked her in before pulling his mask back up. He debated for a second then decided his self control wasn't up to even the thought of sleeping next to Hinata or night (or, to be more accurate, staying awake next to Hinata all night – he didn't think he'd be able to sleep with her beside him) and headed for the couch. He was stopped by a light tug on his shirt and turned to see her holding on to him, her eyes only half open. "Don't leave me…" she murmured, too tired to even stutter.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain _

_Away._

_There__'__s so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Kakashi stared at the young woman holding onto his shirt and had a swift nasty battle with his conscience, what little there was of it. She was a young, innocent girl and he was, to be completely honest about it, a bit of a pervert. He was also over ten years older than her. Kissing her had probably been a bad idea.

His conscience lost miserably as Kakashi caught sight of the pleading look in the young Hyuga's eyes and he sighed, pulling his vest and headband off and sitting down on the edge of the bed to take off his sandals and undo his leg wrappings. Then he slid into bed beside Hinata as she shuffled over to make room for him. A careful thirty centimetre distance was observed beside the two of them. Kakashi put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, all too aware of the girl lying beside him.

Hinata lay there in the dark, exhausted but unable to sleep. She'd only been kissed a couple of times before and definitely never like that, like she actually mattered to the person who was kissing her. But now he was acting as if it had never happened and she felt another wave of misery run through her. Before she could help herself she was crying again. This time though, she cried silently, lying curled up on her side, trying desperately not to disturb Kakashi.

She cried for a long time, sure that she was being so quiet Kakashi hadn't heard her. It turned out she was wrong, though as the Jonin suddenly reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up close to him and wrapping her in his arms all over again. He kissed her hair and whispered to her, "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

_Because I__'__m broken_

_When I__'__m open_

_And I don__'__t feel like_

_I__'__m strong enough._

Hinata eventually fell asleep through sheer exhaustion but Kakashi stayed awake, holding her in his arms, watching her and seething over how any bastard could have thought of raping _his_ Hinata. He couldn't quite work out when during the night she'd become his but he had a hunch it's been shortly after she whispered his name in her sleep and smiled.

He passed the time alternating between making up detailed plans of what he was going to do to the would-be rapist when he caught up with him and just watching Hinata sleep. One time she called out, pain and fear in her voice and gave a little sob. Kakashi kissed her cheek and talked to her soothingly until the nightmare had passed. He went to sleep around dawn, his arms around her and his head resting near hers, their faces only about an inch apart.

_Because I__'__m broken_

_When I__'__m lonesome_

_And I don__'__t feel right_

_When you__'__re gone away._

Hinata woke with the sounds of birds outside, a small purring tortoiseshell cat curled up next to her and the long, lean, length of Kakashi's body against hers, his arms wrapped around her and his face very close to her own. She stared at him for a little while, the events of last night filtering back.

She blushed slightly when she remembered asking him not to leave her. And him kissing her… Somehow, Kakashi kissing her was a lot more important than nearly being raped.

Seized by a mad urge, she lifted one hand up to his face, and, blushing furiously, kissed him on his masked lips. She did not expect him to shift, sliding his hands up her waist and pulling her closer, so she leant back with a little squeak. His eyes opened, one black, one Sharingan red, and he smiled at her.

"Well," he said in a slightly rusty morning voice. "That's a nice way to wake up. 'Morning, Hinata."

She turned dark red and stammered something incomprehensible. He just laughed and leant forward til their noses were nearly touching. He smiled slowly, then tilted his head down to her neck. He lightly grazed his masked lips over the edge of her jaws, then reached up and pulled his mask down, making little bites and kisses down her neck.

Hinata had gasped in shock when he had started kissing her neck, but now she was just leaning back eyes closed, sighing at the feelings. "W-what are y-you d-doing, Kakashi?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Corrupting you a bit," was his kind of strange answer. He kissed his way back up her neck, then pulled back so she could see his face.

She closed her eyes instantly, covering them with her hands. She heard him laugh and he took hold of her wrists, tugging her hands lightly away from her face. She still kept her eyes shut. "What are you doing?" he asked her, laughing.

"N-no one's allowed to s-see your f-face," Hinata said in a voice that was nearly a whisper.

_Because I__'__m broken_

_When I__'__m open_

_And I don__'__t feel like_

_I__'__m strong enough._

Kakashi gently kissed the side of her mouth and her heart started beating so fast it sounded like a hum in her ears. He slid back to the edge of her jaw then he kissed her lightly under the ear. "You are," he whispered.

Hinata could have died then and she would have been perfectly fine with it. Dying feeling like this would be bliss.

Slowly Kakashi managed to coax her to open her eyes and when she did her jaw dropped in shock.

He was gorgeous… He looked a thousand times better than any other guy she'd ever seen, including Naruto and Sasuke.

He laughed softly and leant forward, kissing her again. "Close your mouth, you'll end up catching flies in it." He eased back, his hands light around her waist again.

She blushed again and Kakashi grinned, kissing her cheek. His hand on her waist started sliding up under her shirt and his grin turned positively wicked. He wanted to see how far he could push this.

His hand slid slowly up her waist nearly to her –

She grabbed his wrist. "_Kakashi!_" she said in a warning tone of voice. He burst out laughing and bent down to kiss her again. This kiss was different again. The world seemed to drop away and there was only the feel of his lips on hers, and then his body on top of hers as he rolled her over and pinned her to the mattress. She lifted a hand and threaded it through his silvery hair, loving the feel of it. He slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her properly, tying her to him, body and soul.

When he finally pulled his mouth away, Hinata made a sound of discontentment and frowned at him. To his surprise and delight she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him. He relaxed and let her.

Hinata's kiss was more hesitant than any of Kakashi's were, soft, sweet, tantalizing. It drove poor Kakashi wild. He stood it for as long as he could, then with a groan he pulled her tight against him and kissed her hard, his tongue sliding neatly between her lips.

His touch seared her, burning away all the fear and the horror of last night. She slid one small hand under his shirt to touch his back, wanting to see what his skin felt like. He groaned and reached back to trap her hand with one of his. He pulled back and locked eyes with her.

She was startled by what she saw – pure raw want… for her. But also caring and restraint. He was holding back for her, not wanting to scare her or push her too far. He cared about her. But if she pushed him too far he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. Hinata wasn't sure she wanted him to.

"Kakashi…" she whispered and he gave up and kissed her again. She kissed him back, hesitant, unsure, but not wanting him to go away just because of her inexperience. She felt like she was on fire…

Finally they were interrupted… by the tortoiseshell cat who stood up and mewed loudly, evidently wanting some breakfast. Hinata burst out laughing and turned over in Kakashi's arms to stroke the little cat. Kakashi sighed and said in a bored sort of voice, "Piss off, Hoshi."

"_Kakashi_," Hinata said. "Be nice."

He yawned. "You have a brilliant chaperon in Hoshi there," he sighed and sat up, pulling Hinata up with him. "We'd better feed him or he'll just get nasty."

"Nasty?" Hinata was amused. "How could such a cute little cat be nasty?"

Kakashi arched an eyebrow and Hinata had to catch her breath at how good he looked. He pulled up one sleeve of his shirt and said, "Oh really?" His arm was covered in long red scratches. "He's like my alarm clock, except more violent. Tsunade gave him to me to make sure I got up in the mornings. She has an evil twist of mind." He sighed again and climbed out of bed, giving Hinata an apologetic look. "Sorry about the interruption," he said with a sweet smile that Hinata didn't trust one bit. "I'll make up for it later, I promise."

Hinata went bright red and scrambled out of bed, picking up Hoshi and carrying him into the kitchen to look for food for him. Kakashi grinned and followed after with a predatory look on his face.

_Because I__'__m broken_

_When I__'__m lonesome_

_And I don__'__t feel right_

_When you__'__re gone away._

A/N// I don't know why I gave Kakashi a cat, but I think that if he had of had Hoshi when he was the leader of Squad 7, then Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would've spent a lot less time waiting for him to turn up places.


End file.
